It is known to employ high resolution micro-contact printing to produce fine patterns on a flexible web. One of the unique characteristics of the articles created by micro-contact printing are the small scale features the process is capable of generating suitable for use in the electronics industry. Specifically, patterns constructed of lines with line widths smaller than 10 microns having high optical transmission and relatively high electrical conductivity can be prepared over a large area. This small line width size, along with a low density of the lines, is enabled by very fine patterning of the micro-contact printing stamp to produce materials suitable for use as a touch screen.